User talk:The White Winged Fury
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Castle Stokeworth page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:46, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Clanking Dragon I think you forgot to post why you left that on my wall :P DRAEVAN13 16:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, I'd completely forgotten I had that on my profile... but yes, I am, and I do believe the Faegon theory is wishfull thinking, but even if he is, to paraphrase the Rains of Castamere: : "Scales of black or scales of red, a dragon '''still breathes fire" '''DRAEVAN13 16:33, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Kingsguard heraldry Don't simply omit an entire subsection without at least providing a lengthy note explaining why on the Talk page. The Kingsguard are kind of an odd case, because at times the books said that "they only use a solid white banner" but at other times described a Kingsguard symbol (seven swords and a crown). The...apparent justification we've come up with for the books is that individual Kingsguard are the only ones allowed, by law, to use a white banner when representing themselves in a tournament...but when riding to war, leading the king's armies and representing "the Kingsguard" as an institution, they use the symbol. ...apparently, the triple-peaked crown made of swords symbol (well, Season 4 onwards) is the TV continuity's version of that "Kingsguard symbol", but "individual members of the Kingsguard" are the only ones allowed to display solid white on a shield. Yes this needed to be more thoroughly explained in "Heraldry", I explained it in the notes on the "Kingsguard" page. Thank you for pointing this out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) No need to be so brusque. I'm sorry for forgetting the edit summary, it was a brain-fart on my part. However, it doesn't change the fact that the entire section is incorrect. You're insisting on forcing details from the books into a wiki about the show where they don't fit. There is absolutely nothing in the show, or any show-canon sources that suggest the kingsguard carry pure white banners, or pure white shields. Even the description of their armour is taken directly from the books, and doesn't remotely resemble the armour as it appears in the show.--The White Winged Fury 10:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sorry I was brusque, I did change my original edit on here; yes, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I was annoyed about the lack of edit summary but you said you're sorry for that, cool. The Kingsguard do have a symbol - and, it is slightly different in the TV version. So I changed the article accordingly. Anything that doesn't fit in the new writeup?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for stressing out over this as well as a few other things: we've got only 20 or so days to go before the premiere and I've still got backlogged work I really want to get to. Busy time. Your points have been entirely grounded.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay then, we're good. I think that comparisons between the show and book would be better served in the "in the books" section... Simply acknowledging that the heraldry of the Kinsguard in the show is different than in the books is more accurate and appropriate than trying to forcibly reconcile two different canons. The section still tries to assert that the official heraldry of the Kinsguard is pure white... there is nothing whatsoever in the show to back this up.--The White Winged Fury 13:22, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh no...you see on some of the large "thematic" articles it is difficult to make a separate "in the books" section (Heraldry has one, but some notes are important enough you want people to read them). So when text is indented with a tab, that's actually a note about out-of-universe (i.e. books) information. And in the text itself I noted "in the novels their tournament sigil is pure white". This is just a case where it made more sense to explain and contrast books and TV versions within the same paragraph, instead of putting them at opposite ends of an article. Well, in the final version - it did need to be rewritten and I did.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, of course. For an "out of universe" article it's perfectly fine (and logical) to mention the books. Two small things... there's an italicized note at the bottom of the section regarding the wiki heraldy icons. It says something along the lines of "although we use the crown symbol in our icons for simplicity, the official heraldry of the Kingsguard remains a pure white banner" or something to that effect. That, in my opinion, should be removed, as it's again asserting something that's not true. There's also a mention of Jaime Lannister's uninformed gold armor, which "multiple characters" point out that he shouldn't be allowed to wear. Can you provide a quote for this? True, Jaime wore gold armor instead of white, but I don't recall anyone arguing against it.--The White Winged Fury 10:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I didn't respond sooner - yes I tried to fix up the Kingsguard symbol situation, and yeah it didn't need that disclaimer given that they have a "symbol" of sorts. Odd thing is that...the carved table and prop books all of the originall Kingsguard sigil! Not the Season 4 one. Ack. At any rate, on the old "to do" list I merged this in with "fix up Heraldry notes", so it has not escaped my attention. Yes you were correct.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Edits I wanted to drop by to say I'm sorry that I've been kind of brusque at times, this text-based stuff is not face to face and doesn't convey the full range. What I really hope you understand is that I'm in "overworked bureaucrat" mode - every time an anonymous editor makes a simple mistake, I've got to correct it, and the Season 5 boom in new editors is upon us. So I'm already functioning in "forcibly correct noobs who have no idea what they're doing" mode, 9 times out of 10. And I feel bad about giving that impression because you are not a casual viewer who thinks Emilia Clarke plays a character named "Khaleesi". It is actually rare on here for people to even know what the Blackfyre Rebellion was, given that it wasn't mentioned in the main TV series. As for the spelling stuff I need to apologize and put that into context: I'm carrying baggage from earlier seasons on this. Yikes, it was terrible back in the early days, articles haphazardly interchanging between British or American spellings. And it wasn't just spellings. Problem from back then that I got really annoyed about was that one of the old (now defunct) Admins often used British phrasing which sounds downright unusual in American English. Not just "color" or "colour", but "whilst" instead of "while". This was a pervasive problem; I tried explaining that "whilst" sounds like you're being sarcastic in American English, to no avail.... ...what I hope you understand is that this was an annoying argument over spelling standards from back in the early days, and on my end it's eye-rolling when it happens again, though I need to focus on that for you, you don't know why I'm insisting on this so much. Ack. You yourself have been fine on all matters, not just spelling, and are in fact a solid contributor. I openly wish we had more editors like you -- people who have a staunch position on where they stood in the Blackfyre Rebellion, to the point of making a userbox! Please do not confuse the critiques of made of EnglishJoker, however, in that case it's more that I'm annoyed that I've repeatedly warned him about this in addition to other wiki standards, and I was annoyed because I had to repeat myself. It doesn't matter, the other admins said they'd keep an eye on EnglishJoker, so whatever happens is not my concern. Were there any other issues or questions you needed to voice? I will try to help.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (PS: In response to the message you left on my talk-page: I'll respond in-depth later today)-WWF I was going to make some longer explanation, but instead I'll be honest and simply apologize; yes, I've been posting angry and I'm sorry about that, things are pretty hectic with work mounting up from the premiere. This did not leave me with the time to slowly and calmly read and measure your comments on the other page. Your feedback is great, it helps me refine what I'm writing. Thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for removing that vandalism. Also I've toned down the mention of "Maegor the 3rd" in episode notes for the moment, though Talk page discussion for long-term solution continues. I'm not sure what to do. Everyone else hasn't weighed in yet. Continue discussion there.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, and sorry for the late response. Been very busy of late.--The White Winged Fury 13:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Night's King Hi, restarted the vote over on Night's King in light of GRRM's new comments.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC)